Hunters
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Jacob and Sam have been kidnapped but by who and why?
1. Protection

Jacob moved through the forest an an impossible speed. Being a wolf really had its advantages. He had never felt more free than when he was in his wolf form, running around with the wind on his face and the freedom to do as he wished.

He soon returned to his home, un-fazing and throwing on a pair of old pants. He walked through the door of his house where he was met by his dad.

"Jacob? Where have you been? I need your help around this place you know!" Billy growled.

"I just went for a run. What do you need help with?" Jacob answered.

"I need you to do the dishes and clean your room for God sake! We don't live in a stable!"

Jacob just rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen where a pile of dirty dishes greeted him. A groan escaped Jacob as he slumped over a little.

"I heard that!" Billy teased.

Jacob ran the water into the sink and waited for the sink to fill. This wasn't the most exciting thing he could be doing that that moment. He began rubbing the dishes carefully and placing them one by one to the side. _Great. _When he was done he had 'making his bed' to look forward to.

.

.

A deep sigh was released when he had finished all his work. His room was slightly more tidy than it was when he first arrived home and the dishes were done. He looked out the window where he noticed Sam walking towards the house. So he made his way to the door to greet him.

"Hey Sam. Is everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I just thought we could go for a walk. I need to tell you a few things." Sam answered in a light voice.

Jacob followed his friend to the woods and they both fazed into their inner wolves. Soon they were in the middle of nowhere talking about Jacobs last _hiccup _with the rules.

"I know I know, I wont let you down again." Jacob nodded, now in human form.

"I know you wont." Sam answered.

A noise rustled through the trees which made both men stare into the distance. Jacob tried to smell around but there was no sent of vampires in the air.

"Stay here!" Sam fazed while running into the distance.

Jacob stayed put with wandering eyes. He wasn't afraid, he had faced bad times before, he wasnt about to let a little noise frighten him now. Suddenly the noise was all around him. Coming from the left, the right, his front, his side...Jacob began to feel uneasy. Sam had not returned and the noises were growing nearer.

He considered fazing but chose to obey his leader and without a second of warning a bolt of electricity shuttered through Jacobs veins. He fell to his knees with a bust of agony. He pulled a sharp tip with a cord attached to it from his side.

"God!" He growled. But only one second later another bolt hit his body this time more intense. He could feel two spikes in his body now One in his arm, the other in his neck. He shuttered as he fell to the ground. Tiny bursts of pain pierced his body every few seconds which caused him to spasm.

"God! Stop!" Jacob hissed. He looked around from the ground and saw six large men tower above him with tazer sticks in their hands. Another shock slammed his body and he felt his eyes closing. He tried to fight the feeling but it was to late. He had fallen into a deep sleep.


	2. Did You Know

Jacob opened his eyes, gasping deep into his chest. He pulled himself up but was stopped abruptly when he realized his arms and legs were chain with thick, heavy chains and locks. He tried to break free but there was no use in trying. These locks were made to keep him in place.

His eyes scanned his location. Darkness filled the room making it was hard to see. He could feel the panic on his face but who was there to see it? As far as he knew he was alone and chained. What the hell happened to Sam? Was he here too?

"Hey! Anyone there? Let me the hell out of here!" Jacob growled.

A door opened slowly and shining light pierced the room. Jacob had to close his eyes.

"You're awake." a husky voice called.

Jacob opened his eyes slowly. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He pulled furiously at his chains.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you about me. I'm a hunter."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I hunt werewolves."

"Are you out of your mind? Werewolves _hunt _vampires! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that your a monster and I have to dispose of you."

"I'm not a monster! If you wanted to _dispose _of me, why didn't you just kill me?" Jacob was fuming now, almost ready to faze.

"A, A, A, I wouldn't faze if I were you. If you do you will still be chained only you''ll brake your arms and legs in the process. Very bad decision on your end." The man smiled.

Jacob tried to control his anger with heavy breathing.

"And in answer to your question, I like to have fun with my werewolves before I kill them."

"Where's Sam?"

"Your little friend? He's with my friends. Don't worry, we'll only hurt him a little bit.

A loud scream came from the other room. The hunter twisted his head to its direction and snarled. "They were meant to wait for me!"

Moans of pain escaped the room. The hunter stormed from Jacobs side and all was silent. All Jacob could do was sit and wait.

Soon The man returned, his face was plastered with a smile. "Your friend, Sam? He decided to faze. I told you, not exactly the smartest thing to do in this situation."

Jacob's heart sank. He must have lost control, Sam always found it hard to keep his emotions stable.

"Are you going to try to faze too?"

"What can I do?"

"What?"

"To get out of here! What do you want?"

"I don't _want _anything. Only to see another werewolf dead! Preferably, slow."

"You're insane! We live to kill vampires! What the hell are you gonna do without us?"

"Are you insane, vampires don't exist."

Jacob felt a deep chuckle escape his throat. "You, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Vampires _do _exist and they kill."

The hunter laughed. "DID YOU BUMP THIS ONES HEAD ON THE WAY IN?" He called to the other room.

"Why?" another voice echoed back.

"He's talking about _vampires._"

He looked back at Jacob. "You're all delusional. Not in my entire life, nor my father or his fathers life have we _ever _met a _vampire._ You want to know why that is?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Because they don't exist."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Do you want to know why you _really _haven't met a vampire?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

"Because if you had, you would be dead! Their fast, their strong and they can rip you apart with one hand."

The hunter pulled away. "There ain't _nothing _in this world I can't kill."

Jacob smiled. "Now you're the one who's delusional."

He snarled at his prisoner, moved a bit closer and smiled. "You lie."

Jacob moved his head closer to the hunter. "No, I don't."


	3. Worry

Bella woke abruptly after yet another bad dream. Edward was cuddled up beside her holding her hand softly.

"Another dream?" He soothed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried." Bella replied.

"He'll be fine. Where ever he is, he's with Sam."

"Yeah, but what if their both in trouble? They wouldn't just leave without saying where they were going."

Edward did worry for his lovers best friend but only because he couldn't bare to see Bella suffer. It was unusual for Jacob to go somewhere without telling her but stranger things have happened.

"And the wost part is, they haven't fazed." Bella sighed.

"That we know of."

"They said..."

"They said they didn't know if they had fazed. ether way, nothing is conclusive at the moment."

"How can you be so calm? Oh, right, you don't like him."

"I want him back safely too. I don't like to see you worry the way you are."

Bella wanted to hold in her feelings and her worry but it was imposable for her to lie to him. She was terrified and it was cutting her inside. Jacob and Sam had been missing for 3 days and nothing was progressing.

.

.

"We need your help." Billy's voice muffled under his hand.

Carlile nodded acceptably at his peer. "Will do whatever you need us to."

"You can come on our land to find anything you can. Anything at all that could lead us in the direction of Sam and my son."

Carlile nodded and turned to his wife, who stood tall beside him. They nodded at each other and turned to face their children.

Roslie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood like stone, each one of them agreeing to help with just a slight nod. Bella felt a little glow of warmth inside her when she realized her friends and family would work together again.

"When would you like us to go?" Esme asked politely.

"As soon as you can." Billy answered.

"The sooner the better!" Embry added. He stood strong at Billy's side.

"We will leave now if you'd like?"

"Yes, that would be great." Billy half smiled.

"Bella you stay here." Edward insisted.

"What? No! I'm coming too!"

"We wont go anywhere else without telling you. We'll fill you in when we get back...I love you." Edward kissed his lover and nodded at his father. Soon they were all blurs and without a second in between, they were gone.

Billy sighed. "God, let them find something."

Embry tightened his grip on Billy's wheelchair. "We should head back to the house. We'll wait for them there."

"Can I come?" Bella asked.

"Of course. I need you." Billy answered.


End file.
